Shows You Only Dream Of
by Gaia
Summary: These are just the random ideas for shows my friends and i have had. Some of them are really weird, so just dont ask and read it.
1. Default Chapter

Okay so I decided it was time I needed to start another fic based on band since I appear to have lost interest in my other two. This us just a compilation of marching shows me and my friends dream of, though with our current band director we'll never be able to do them. I changed the names of my friends too, though I'm not really sure why.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these ideas (though I wish I did because they're pretty cool) and I certainly don't own my friends.  
  
It was the night of our football Jamboree and I was at my friend, Briana's, house along with a few of my other friends. I was sitting on the computer, as usual. Lizzie and Haley sat behind me dictate what I was to say. They had no typing skills whatsoever and had gotten frustrated while talking to Dean so I had stepped in to help them out. Brianna was lying on the bed looking at a magazine while Caitlin and Aubrey danced on the other side of the room. We were all having a good time doing our own things.  
  
"You know, we should do a Carmen Sandiego show one year." Brianna said out of nowhere.  
  
"That would be cool." Caitlin said as she stopped dancing and flopped down on the bed beside her.  
  
I laughed "Yeah Nadia would have one interesting costume," I said referring to our drum major. This year with the Latin show she had an outfit full of frills and bright colors. One could only dream of what she would look like dressed as Carmen Sandiego.  
  
"No, seriously," Brianna said. "And someone could dress up as an FBI agent or something and be running around trying to find her while we march."  
  
"Oh and the we could give each of the flags a different country to dress up as." Haley said turning away from the computer and joining the conversation.  
  
"Or we could just give them a flag that represents that country. Cause you know how ghetto we are and everything." I threw in.  
  
"Gah, why do you always have to find something wrong!" Haley screeched attacking me. I fell off my chair and we scuffled for a few minutes before I got her in a headlock.  
  
"Sorry, it's just what I do." I said standing up. Everyone was laughing at us which only brought a smile to my face. What could I say, I loved to entertain.  
  
"I think we should all get new uniforms and be FBI people. Then at the end Nadia runs into the middle of the field and we surround her." Aubrey said.  
  
"Didn't I already comment on the ghettoness of our school?!" I yelled exasperatedly. "Oh come on Ella," Lizzie complained. "We're just dreaming."  
  
"Yeah, cause you know Williams would never let us do it." Caitlin said.  
  
"Still, it'd be cool." Brianna said with a glazed look over her face. Slowly we all returned to our previous activities. We had no idea that would be only the first of our many dream shows.  
  
A/N: okay so tell me if it sucks and whether or not I should continue. Trust me, I have a boat load of shows we've made up to write about. 


	2. Fiddler On The Roof

Woot! Two reviews from people I hold in high regard are definitely enough to make me continue. Actually I probably would have gone ahead and written them anyways, but you can just pretend I didn't say that and review anyways. Time to continue with the writing.  
  
Myshel: Omg, those are great. If I ever run out of ideas, you have to let me write about them. Of course I do know someone who tried to get Dance Dance Revolution in, but it didn't work. lol.  
  
TheCrazyClarinetist: haha, that's awesome. I hope we can do something like that one year. Maybe if our assistant director takes over.  
  
Oh and just as a reference before we start, in case you haven't seen Fiddler on the Roof (which you should go do right now) it's the story of a simple dairyman Tevye who wants to marry his daughters off in old tradition, meaning they don't get to choose. The whole story basically revolves around him choosing his daughter's happiness or his traditions.   
  
"Aubrey, I have your birthday present," Becca shouted over to us as we sat in the band room one morning. Technically Aubrey's birthday was in January and it was now September, but very rarely did any of us give birthday presents on time.  
  
Becca walked over to us and handed Aubrey her present.  
  
"Oh my gosh, THANK YOU!!!" Aubrey shouted as she tore the paper off a Fiddler On The Roof VHS set. "I LOVE Fiddler On The Roof!" she exclaimed loudly to all of us.  
  
"We know," the rest of my friends said unanimously. It often seemed like we had created an entire cult based around the musical. Sure enough, we had burst out into our own version of 'If I Were A Rich Man.' We thoroughly enjoyed the "Yabadebedebedum" parts. Soon we were decimated with laughter.  
  
After a minute of hard laughing Haley regained her breath. "Dude, do you know what would be so cool?"  
  
"What?" we questioned.  
  
"If we had a Fiddler On The Roof Show!!!" she burst out with exuberance.  
  
"Haha, fa sho." Becca said. "Nadia could so dress up as Teyve and dictate the whole thing."  
  
"And the majorettes could all be the daughters and their suitors." Lizzie added.  
  
"Well, we'd have to just do Tzeital (A/N: eldest daughter) and her suitors, then just do three other daughters." Aubrey thought to herself. "Then again, we have to have the matchmaker." "True dat," Brianna said.  
  
"Well what songs are we gonna do?" Becca asked.  
  
"We HAVE to do 'Matchmaker'," Lizzie insisted.  
  
"You can't forget 'If I Were A Rich Man'," Haley added. "And 'Sunrise, Sunset'."  
  
"Good idea. It's gonna be really complicated with the majorettes doing all those characters though." Aubrey said.  
  
"Naw, it'll be great." I said. "We could have the flags all be peasants or something."  
  
"Ah, but some of them would have to be officers," Brianna pointed out.  
  
"True," I relented. "At least then we'd make use of the rifles."  
  
"Oh, we could put bull horns instead of plumes on our shakos." Aubrey threw in giggling. "Then we could all be Tevye's cows"  
  
"Definitely," we agreed.  
  
"Ok, so we have to do that show." I said. "We already have Carmen Sadiego so what year do you want to this one?"  
  
"Senior year fo sho" Briana stated clearly.  
  
"Woot. Maybe I'll be drum major by then." I said doing my little happy dance.  
  
"Yeah cause you know then, you get to be the big fat guy." Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey, it'd be a nice change of pace." I retaliated.  
  
"BAM! She got you," Becca shouted with a huge grin.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We just have to work on getting Williams to approve these," she said.  
  
"Well let's get started everyone."  
  
A/N: Hmm I might should have explained Fiddler on the Roof a little better, but alas. Maybe it will inspire you to go see it. 


End file.
